The invention relates to an apparatus for open-loop control of the operating mixture (including fuel, air, recirculated exhaust gas) to be introduced into the combustion chambers of an internal combustion engine. In known apparatus of this kind, the throttle device, actuated by a servomotor, which aspirates air quantities is in the closed position upon starting of the engine. The control device for recirculated exhaust gas quantities is accordingly in the open position. The open-loop control device functions such that a control pressure, which is generated by a fuel pump and increases with an increasing fuel injection quantity, is generated to actuate the servomotor. This control pressure moves the throttle device for aspirated air quantities in the opening direction counter to a restoring force of a spring. Upon starting of the engine, this control pressure is absent, so that because of the throttled aspirated air quantity and the opened exhaust gas recirculation device, there is an undesirable emission of smoke upon starting in the prior art device.